User blog:Thundrtri/Comics VS Video Games 3: Red Skull VS Edward Richtofen
Edward Richtofen, the Nazi scientist living in a world of the undead, VERSUS Red Skull, the head of the Nazi research division, HYDRA, and genetically enhanced enemy of Captain America, WHO, IS, DEADLIEST?! Red Skull Johann Schmidt was born in a village in Germany to Hermann and Martha Schmidt. His mother died in childbirth and his father blamed Johann for her death. Johann's father tried to drown the baby, only to be stopped by the attending doctor; he later committed suicide, leaving Johann an orphan. The doctor took Johann to an orphanage, where the child led a lonely existence. Johann ran away from the orphanage when he was seven years old and lived on the streets as a beggar and a thief. As he grew older he worked at various menial jobs but spent most of his time in prison for crimes ranging from vagrancy to theft. According to the official version of the story told by the Red Skull and the Nazis, Schmidt met Hitler while working as a bellhop in a major hotel. This occurred during his late teens, around the same time that the Nazi Party gained power in Germany. Schmidt wound up serving the rooms of Adolf Hitler himself. By chance, Schmidt was present by bringing refreshments when the Führer was furiously scolding an officer for letting a prisoner escape, during which Hitler pledged that he could create a better National Socialist out of the bellhop. Looking closely at the youth and sensing his dark inner nature, Hitler decided to take up the challenge and recruited Schmidt. In the series Red Skull: Incarnate, it has been revealed that Schmidt actually engineered his meeting with the Führer with himself disguised as a bellhop, tricking his fellow orphan Dieter into trying to kill Hitler and then taking this opportunity to save Hitler's life. Dissatisfied with the standard drill instruction his subordinates used to train Schmidt, Hitler took over personally, and trained Schmidt as his right-hand man. Upon completion, Hitler gave Schmidt a unique uniform with a grotesque red skull mask, and he emerged as the Red Skull (in literal German: Roter Totenkopf or Roter (Toten-)Schädel) for the first time. His role was the embodiment of Nazi intimidation, while Hitler could remain the popular leader of Germany. To that end, The Red Skull was appointed head of Nazi terrorist activities with an additional large role in external espionage and sabotage. He succeeded, wreaking havoc throughout Europe in the early stages of World War II. The propaganda effect was so great that the United States government decided to counter it by creating their own equivalent using the one recipient of the lost Project Rebirth, Steve Rogers, as Captain America. Weapons trench-knife-brass-knucklesbig2.jpg|A Trench Knife Luger p08.jpg|A Luger P08 71009MP40.jpg|An MP40 MG42.jpeg|An MG42 STG44.jpg|An STG44 Dustofdeath.jpg|The Dust of Death Edward Richtofen Doctor Edward Richtofen'''is a sadistic scientist working for Nazi Germany. Richtofen disliked the Nazi regime and considered the party's agenda too moral. Through his strong urge to kill and maim, the scientist enlisted into the Wehrmacht in order to satisfy his need to kill. He joined the nazi research group, Group 935 led by Doctor Ludvig Maxis. Group 935's main facility was located near Breslau, a top-secret weapons factory, which the Nazi government titled "Der Riese". Group 935 prime goal was to help with the German war effort, They were responsible of using Element 115 to develop advanced technolgy. 115 was used to create a series of Teleporters capable of sending troops to various areas of interest. However, their tests failed and their result was the creation of an army of zombies (because 115 had the ability to reanimate dead cells). One of the primary experiments of group 935 was the wonder weapon experiments, in which they attempted to create super powerful weapons, such as the Wunderwaffe DG2, the Raygun, the QED, the Scavenger and the Wave gun. Later on Richtofen and three others, Takeo Masaki (an Imperial Japanese officer), Tank Dempsey (a Marine Raider), and Nikolai Belinski (a Red Army soldier) must now combat Richtofen's own horrendous creatures. Weapons Bowie Knife.jpg|A Bowie knife 71009MP40.jpg|An MP40 Weapon_mg42.png|A Barracuda FU-A11 Stielhandgranate.png|A Stielhandgranate Wundewaffe.jpg|The Wunderwaffe Walther P38.jpg|The P38 handgun STG44.jpg|STG44 X-Factors Collaborator's arguments Red Skull (By Beastman14) Red Skull should beat Richtofen after a hell of a battle. While Richtofen is arguably smarter than the Red Skull, Red Skull is the stronger and faster of the two, not to mention he's better equipped with insta-kill weaponry. He's faced far tougher opponents that would send Richtofen scrambling for the hills, while Richtofen has just faced zombies. The Good Doctor won't be a match for Germany's Finest Super Soldier. Richtofen (By Utter Noob) I give this to Rictofen. First off, the Walther is lighter then the luger and the bowie is gonna be more manuverable then the trench knife. Rictofen's long range Barracuda FU-A11 is gonna devastate Red Skull since not only does it have better power, but it also has a larger magazine. The final reason Rictofen has this is the Wunderwaffe. The Wunderwaffe was built by Rictofen, so he knows how to perform maintanece on it whenever nessicary. In addtion one shot from it can connect and shock up to 2 targets at once. The battle is a 6 on 6 and the Wunderwaffe will end the fight before it could even start. Voting VOTING IS CLOSED Battle Red Skull: Edward Richtofen: '''A forest in Berlin Germany Berlin Germany Johann Schmidt was the most powerful soldier in the Nazi ranks. He was Adolf Hitler's right hand man. This was all before the apocalypse. Before a traitor rose up and destroyed their world as they knew it. Skull was down to 5 men left. Low on ammo, hungry, weak and constantly in danger, there was little hope left for them. But somehow, they forged onward through the muddy and rainy forest. Skull lets out a slight chuckle as a creature appears in front of him and his men. He unsheathes his trench knife, which now had become his best friend throughout the course of the last few months, and approaches the zombie. Rotting hands of brown flesh reach out towards the crimson skulled man. Skull steps to the left and with one clean punch with the knuckle duster part of the knife, smashes the zombie's skull in. The creature moans as Red Skull throws another punch, now completely decapitating the monster. The body of the dead zombie crumples to its knees and falls to the ground. Skull wipes off the knuckle duster on his thick, black trench coat and sheathes the knife. "Move up," he says, trudging further into the woods. His HYDRA troops nod and follow their leader. With no hope left in their spirits, it's a slow march through the woods, but hope is a funny thing. Give it time to grow, and surely you will have a solution. Like a flower it will blossom. But when hope is lost, it can be very hard to find. You can search for hope, but it is lost, and when something is lost, it loses hope of being found. Red Skull pushes his way through a thicket of thorns and vines. As he clears the brush, he stares into a hoarde of zombies. On the other side of the zombie cluster, is an abandoned troop-carrying truck. He looks back at his men, whose nervous looks dissapoint their leader. Red Skull turns back to the approaching corwd of zombies. He charges forward, quickly cutting down zombies with his trench knife. His men follow, smashing zombies with the butt of their rifles. Rotting flesh flies through the air as the HYDRA troops reach the truck. Red Skull gropes at the rusty door and pulls it open. A zombie lays its rotting hand on Skull's soldier. Red Skull grabs it and tears it from the zombie's body before spinning and thrusting the blade of his knife into the beast's forehead. Red Skull climbs into the truck as his men climb in the back. One of his men gets into the passenger's seat beside his leader. Category:Blog posts